Lets make a deal
by Fandomized Roleplays
Summary: Dipper ventures off into an unfarmiliar forest alone and gets trapped in an old shed. He meets a demon by the name of Bill Cipher and makes a deal with him, he soon realizes he made a terrible choice and has to save his friends from their own nightmares... but how?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dipper stepped out of the car along with Mabel after him. Stan exited last turning the car off before turning to the two twins.

"Don't spend it all on useless junk." The old man told the two "Or else you won't have any money left for other things later." Stan then went into his own direction leaving the two to decide what they were going to do on their own.

"I'm going to go get something for Waddles!" Mabel said joyfully pointing to a store behind her where they sold a bunch of pet and baby crap.

"Uh, I'm probably going to just go to the park or something." Dipper said gesturing to the park behind him, he didn't want to go to a baby store even though it would be nice spending time with his sibling without any problems or anyone else but maybe some alone time wouldn't be such a bad idea either.

"Whatever you say bro bro!" Mabel then happily skipped off towards the child/pet store as Dipper turned around and went to the park.

The 12 year old sat on one of the benches closest to the forest and pulled the journal out from underneath his vest, he knew his Grunkle told him not to bring it as he did with Mabel brining Waddles but he did anyways. Now was his chance to figure out some real mysteries of Gravity Falls.

Dipper glanced at the forest behind the bench he sat on wondering if he should go into it, maybe venturing in a bit wouldn't hurt. Just a quick peek in then out before Grunkle Stan and Mabel notices he's gone.

Dipper jumped off the bench and tucked the journal inside his blue vest once again and wandered inside the forest, there was a path way he could follow but it didn't take long for the path to end. Dipper looked around, all the trees were exactly the same, not one different from the other. Confused he kept walking until he walked into the side of an old building, it appeared to be some old shed. Curiosity taking over the boy slowly opened the door to the old shed, there was a high pitched and annoying door creaking sound as some light shone in the empty shed from the door and holes in the roof. He looked around the shed stepping inside, the floorboards creaking at every step he took. A shiver went up his spine, this place gave him the creeps but he wanted to check it out so bad.

Suddenly it felt like someone poked him from behind. Dipper whipped around but only saw the door which he gave from, he gave a sigh of relief, he must be feeling things… suddenly the door slammed shut, the room was completely dark and Dipper couldn't see a thing, the holes in the roof provided very little light so he couldn't see with that either. The boy ran to the closed door frightened and pounded hard on it with fists, even though it was an old wooden door he couldn't break it "Let me out!" he shouted but there was obviously no response, the boy already regretted coming out here.

Then there was a voice, it was very faint with a slight echo, kind of like a ghost in a way you might imagine.

"Pine tree…."

**HAHA Cliffhanger! Anyways, first fanfiction WOOO let me know if you want more and I'll most likely continue, I'll probably have quick updates but I'll wait a bit. This is kinda short… maybe in the future there will be longer chapters or in other stories even… ANYWAYS hope you guys like chapter 1 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Whos there?!" Dipper asked glancing around, he reached into his jacket and pulled out his flashlight, quickly he flicked it on and looked around the room. There was nobody other than himself _I must be hearing things… _Dipper thought when he heard the voice again, it sent chills up his spine.

"Pine tree…."

Dipper couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, suddenly it started to rain. There was a flash of lightning and in front of him there was a strange triangle figure that appeared then faded. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get out _**NOW. **_

Suddenly he stopped, the room lit up and everything was black and white, slowly Dipper turned around feeling the terrifying presence behind him. When he came face to face with the floating being he jumped back.

"Bill!" He shouting pointing a shaking figure at the demon "W-What do you want!?" Dipper said angrily remembering how he tried to steal the combination to his Grunkle's code so Gideon could steal the Mystery Shack.

"I see you trapped in here." Bill said with a chuckle, his voice echoing in the empty shed "You let curiosity get the best of you." Bill said in amusement, his golden cane appeared and he leaned against it while floating still "I can help you get out of here if you do me a small… favor." Bill looked at the kid with a raised eyebrow.

"Why should I trust you? You tried stealing the code to the Mystery Shack! Heck, you worked with Gideon!" Dipper spat backed up against the door.

"Well, I could always leave you trapped here forever." Bill chuckled turning around, the cane disappearing "Or, you could do me a favor and we can make a deal."

Dipper thought for a moment, it wouldn't be smart to make a deal with him but he knew Mabel and Stan would be worried about him and eventually come find him but who knows what Bill could do with them "What is it you want me to do?" He asked uneasy, he wanted to see what Bill wanted first.

"Calm down kid, all I want is a simple puppet." Bill said turning back around and looking down at the child, he sounded more innocent than before but Dipper was completely oblivious to what Bill really meant.

"A puppet? Why? What would _you _need a puppet for?" Dipper asked suspiciously, why would a dream demon need something stupid like a puppet?

"C'mon kid! Everyone likes puppets! And I see your sister has a few already." Bill leaned backwards with his hands behind his head. A picture of Mabel appeared out of thin air, she had a shopping cart filled with puppets and stuff for Waddles.

"Waddles is going to love these!" Mabel said before the picture then disappeared.

"Not like she's going to notice any of em' missing!" Bill said with a slight chuckle, he then leaned forwards "So Pine Tree… do we have ourselves a deal?"

Dipper thought for a moment, a puppet for his freedom? That wasn't such a bad deal… right? Dipper then looked up at the triangular demon.

"Deal."

**Just going to let you guys know now that this is before the episode Sock Opera ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

If Bill had a mouth he'd be smirking madly. He tugged on Dipper's hand forcing his soul out of his body replacing it with his own. Dipper looked at his ghostly self horrified "What did you do to my body!?" He asked in shock felling his own hand go through his transparent body as he floated above the floor.

"Sorry kid but your _my _puppet now!" Bill chuckled and threw the door to the shed open and running out laughing madly. The ghost Dipper flew after him.

"Bill! Give me my body back!" He shouted when until they got to the park where Mabel and Grunkle Stan were waiting for him.

"Dipper there you are!" Mabel said putting the puppet she was playing around with down and running to her 'brother' who was really Bill "Ready to go?"  
>"Oh you bet I am!" He said as they hoped into the car.<p>

"Mabel wait! That's not me!" Dipper shouted but the car just drove through him. They didn't realize that Dipper wasn't with them but Bill. Dipper still followed them, who knew what Bill could do!

Bill looked at himself in the mirror. Mabel and Stan were downstairs eating dinner, he lied saying he wasn't hungry so he could do what he really wanted to do. Bill pulled out the Journal 3 from Dipper's vest and smirked. He was going to destroy the journals and finally be free! He had big plans and he couldn't let Dipper ruin it for him. Bill was about to burn it when Dipper flew in through the walls.

"Bill!" Dipper shouted in anger "Give. Me. Back. My. Body!" He demanded.

"Sorry kid, a deals a deal!" Bill said with a smirk setting the book down beside him and leaning against the wall on the bed.

"When was possessing me ever part of our deal!?" Dipper shouted making fists with his hands in anger.

"You said you'd give me a puppet in order of your freedom!" Bill rolled his eyes but still smirking "You count as a puppet!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that!?" Dipper asked in rage, he shook his fists.

"Your stupidity amuses me!" Bill chuckled "But I have work to do!" he said turning to the journal and picking it up.

"What would you want with that?" Dipper asked hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Tsk tsk Pine Tree." Bill snickered "Haven't you figured it out by now?" He asked then remembered Dipper didn't know what he was talking about "Oh wait, you don't know…" Bill taunted.

"What don't I know!?" Dipper yelled at Bill, he really wanted to know but felt it would've been awkward if he went from rage to being all soft.

"Why don't you ask Fez-head yourself?" Bill laughed referring to Stan "Oh wait! You can't!" he chuckled evilly walking out of the room with the Journal in his hands.

"Bill! What do you want with my Journal!?" Dipper went back to that question. He needed it answered.

"I feel like making you find out for yourself, but maybe it'd be more torture to tell you." Bill stopped to think for a moment then shrugged "I'm going to destroy them for good." The demon smirked.

"What!? Why!?" Dipper asked in shock, he couldn't let Bill destroy his journal or the summer would be ruined! He'd never figure out the author and worst of all Bill could take over Gravity Falls!

**I know this chapter is a bit boring but it gets better don't worry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bill had made his way outside. It was about 4:00 PM. Dipper chased him outside trying to stop the demon but no matter what he couldn't.

"Now, I have the first journal, but I need the other two? Any Idea where the other two could be Pine Tree?" Bill asked with an evil cackle.

"Why should I tell you?" Dipper asked angrily putting fists on his hips.

"Eh, you don't know anyways, so I don't know why I bother asking you!" Bill said pulling out Journal 3.

"You can't destroy it Bill!" Dipper shouted, he really couldn't have Bill destroy his Journal, it meant so much to him. He needed it to solve mysteries, without it he was nothing.

"Well I do need the other two so I can destroy this properly, but there's no way you can stop me!" Bill chuckled when Mabel ran outside.

"Dipper! Come check out what I did to Waddles!" Mabel shouted holding her pig in front of her "I successfully bedazzled his face!" Mabel shook Waddles in front of Bill's face.

"Uh yeah that's great." Bill rolled his eyes.

"Hey Diiiiip! Who were you talking to?" Mabel asked curiously, she heard him talking and laughing at someone but she didn't see anyone.

"Uh, nobody." Bill lied and tucked the Journal away in his vest.

Dipper floated his ghostly form in front of Mabel "Mabel! I'm right here! That's not me!" He shouted. Mabel couldn't hear him. She just ran back inside and believed Bill.

Bill chuckled "Nice try kid, but without a vessel to possess," He gestured to the body he was in "your practically a ghost!" Bill smirked at the boy's stupidity.

"A vessel?" Dipper asked himself quietly trying to figure out what Bill meant.

"Whelp! Off to go find the Wizard Of Oz!" Bill joked and walking into the forest, he was obviously referring to the Journals. Dipper had to make sure Bill didn't get all the Journals before him. Then he remembered that there was a 4th Journal that he was sure Bill didn't know of. Once Bill had gone he flew off to find his friend who currently had the 4th Journal and a device to talk to demons/ghosts. Maybe he could talk to her about it, she was his only help.

A while has past, Dipper finally found his friend's house, she should have something that was like a magnifying glass she used to see ghosts/demons. He flew into the house then his friend's bedroom, she was at her desk texting her friends from school wondering how their summer was going. Dipper flew on the other side of the magnifying glass and tapped the glass, this was one thing he couldn't go through. Confused the girl looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw a ghostly figure that resembled Dipper. Jessie rubbed her eyes and squinted realizing this _was _somehow Dipper.

"Dipper?" She asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Jessie! You don't know how glad I am that you can see me!" Dipper said relieved this worked.

"Wait but- how are you- WHAT!?" Jessie asked very confused. Dipper had a lot of explaining to do.

**So that's Chapter 4! YAY! More intense now huh? If you have any ideas for another fanfiction I could work on let me know! ((Specifically another fandom))**


End file.
